Personal Colors
by Johnny Infekt
Summary: Something has happened and Saijo cannot remember who he is or who any of his "friends" are. He feels crowded and confused, that is, until an unexpected event reminds him just who he is and what secret he must protect.


**Chapter I: Confusion**

_A story for Missus Ann :)_

"Hello? Wake up, c'mon idiot! Don't make me slap you!" called a distant voice.  
Atsuki Saijo, or just Saijo as he preferred, scrunched up his eyes and let out a painful moan as a massive ache exploded in his head.  
"Ahh, looks like the pain is slowly waking him up, I thought he'd be unconscious forever!" The voice yelled once again.  
"Quiet Nöla, Saijo is in enough pain as it is!" a smaller and quieter voice argued as Saijo opened his eyes.  
Sitting up, he refused to say anything and let several silver strands of hair fall in his face.  
"So…Saijo feeling any better?" The voice, coming from a slender blonde, began to inquire. "You took a pretty good hit just a few minutes ago…do you remember it?"  
As Saijo staggered to his feet and was about to speak, a small girl with teal, curly hair, smothered him in a hug.  
"Uh, what are you talking about?" he asked shakily as the impact from the girl's hug knocked whatever strength he had in him right back out.  
After several small gasps, the blonde, impatiently asked again, "…you took a pretty good hit just a few minutes ago…do you remember it?"  
"I…uhm…yeah sure." he answered, nodding, even though the fact that he could somewhat stand was the miracle here, _not_ the fact that he threw together a couple random words together, making a…somewhat decent sentence. Patting the girl on the head with a puzzled look, he started, "W-What happened?" he asked, looking around the dimly lit room quickly, noting the five people standing very close to him with fright in their eyes. "And who are you people?"  
The girl hugging him let go of her death grip on him and laughed, her voice high and feminine. "Are you serious?! How could you forget all of us; you know…your friends!?" She stated as she held out a slim arm, pointing out everyone in the room, starting out with herself. "I'm Natsuki, your…lover!" she dramatically paused and said with a childish essence in her words.  
"Oh! What bullshit! You couldn't have Saijo even if you were four years older, little girl! Saijo wants a mature woman" said a girl sitting at a table with a white coffee cup in her hands.  
" Yeah, whatever…that's Nöla..." she said with disgust, pointing to the blonde that had just spoken, the other girl's words not seeming to have an effect on her. Saijo took note of her I'm-the-queen-of-the-world look and blue suit.  
"Then Akira, Mika, and…" she began to say before a sudden giggle escaped her lips.  
"Annnnnnnd, Ryo!" The blonde, now known as Nola, said finishing Natsuki's sentence as she crossed her arms and pouted. She looked at a blue haired man with oval glasses on the tip of his nose who was reading leather bound book intently.  
Everyone turned to look at Ryo, who, after only a few moments, looked up from his book and grinned bashfully at the on-looking faces. Saijo cocked his head to his left, eyeing the man known as Ryo. No one seemed shocked by his bashful smile and his book. The guy, he thought, looked rather normal, that is…before he saw the kimono. Before he could fully form a thought about whom all these people could be, the guy said to be Akira punched Ryo's arm. "C'mon man! We thought of _all_ people that _you_ would be the one happiest to see Saijo awake! After all you guys have a bromance, or whatever you prefer to call it!"  
The group burst with laughter, the guy Akira, who had a strange green colored hair, smirked and ruffled Ryo's wavy blue hair. "So c'mon man say something!" he finished.  
"Well…uh….hey Saijo, do you remember me-err…us-err, never mind that, uh, you know the group?" Ryo fumbled along, blushing and searching with pleading eyes for someone to save him.  
"Yeah! I mean you've been with us for what? Two weeks now?" A girl that had confidently stepped in front of Akira and Ryo had said as she put one arm around Akira and the other around Ryo and pulled them close.  
"Mika…is right, you know..." Ryo said pushing up his glasses, "Well, she _is_ a journalist after all so she _has_ to know right and wrong and what not."  
Mika, the girl in between Akira and Ryo, rolled her eyes, "Ryo, I'm not a journalist…yet! But thanks for the compliment!"  
Saijo immediately noticed the strong bond in the group; he noted Akira's cool calm and collected-like attitude, Mika's confident posture, and Ryo's keep to himself-like persona. Desperately searching his brain, Saijo couldn't come up with any faint memory of these people, so instead he searched around the room for anything that would reboot his memory. A bland brown couch, matching the bland brown carpet was to his right with a small table next to it. A small digital clock sat on the table, the glowing red numbers shown 11:25pm. Saijo cringed when he saw the time, is it really that late? He asked himself. "Well...I'm really sorry you guys…but I don't know who any of you people are, and I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow?" He asked…or, well, pleaded is a better word for it.  
"Yeah, fine, but tomorrow morning you better realize who you are and who we are, or we're going to have some serious problems! But until then…_out_! C'mon you slackers, let's move!" Nola had ordered marching out the door that was located a few feet behind Saijo.  
Everyone brushed past Saijo giving him encouraging words, telling him to sleep well and get better. Suddenly it seemed everyone was gone, everyone except for Saijo and Ryo. A few awkward moments passed before either of them said anything. Saijo just blankly stared at the guy, while Ryo seemed to be searching for something in Saijo's eyes. He was looking for just a glimpse of something, anything, that would show that Saijo remembered him, and everyone else. "Well, yeah…" Saijo uncomfortably said scratching his head, "I'm sorry I don't remember you at all but…I mean I'm sure I'll remember eventually..."  
Ryo moved closer to Saijo, a strand of his blue hair falling in his face. "I can assist you, ya know? I know what will make you remember," Ryo said coyly as he moved yet closer to him, extending a hand out to him.  
Confused and nervous, Saijo began backing up slightly, away from Ryo, who was now only a few inches from him. "Well…uh…tell me what I ne-"he started before Ryo threw himself at Saijo, pinning him to the door. Ryo pressed his lips to Saijo's forcefully, yet somehow lovingly, as if he didn't want to hurt Saijo, but he knew this is what he must do.  
Suddenly with that one kiss, the night's events and the whole two weeks came back to Saijo in an instant.

Well, that's it for Chapter One. I don't write stories that often so there won't be like weekly updates or anything. Chapters will be posted whenever I get over my procrastination and force myself to write. ^_^


End file.
